Oblivion
by Sabathiel
Summary: When Rukia leaves Ichigo, he promises to wait for her. Years have passed, and when he's about to give up on waiting, she returns, human, with no memories of ever meeting him. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**A/N: This is dedicated to one of my best friends in the whole entire world (third cousin removed twice, or is it second cousin now?) who happens to be a hopeless romantic who likes IchiRuki. Haha, not really. She just loves love stories, especially the ones that are like soap operas. **

_Oblivion_

Kurosaki Ichigo clung to her desperately. The gates to the Soul Society were wide open in front of them that humid night. His heart was pounding against his chest rapidly as he took in slow ragged breaths. Perspiration slicked his forehead and trickled down the side of his face. His hands grasped her arm and wrist tightly.

"Please don't leave."

Kuchiki Rukia didn't want him to let go. Ordered to return to the Soul Society, she announced her leave to Ichigo and his family. Isshin was distraught at the thought of losing his third daughter. Karin and Yuzu were sad since they saw Rukia as another older sibling. Ichigo was speechless as he dropped whatever it was he had in his hands with mouth agape and a shocked expression. She truly thought it was for the better. She'd no longer be imposing on the Kurosaki family and she'd be out of Ichigo's hair. Rukia left that same night. As the gates to the Soul Society opened and she took a step forward, Ichigo came out of nowhere, running after her, grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling her back. She looked away from him.

"Let me go."

Ichigo couldn't believe she had just said that. In response, his grasp tightened. He looked at her stubbornly and held on. He didn't _want_ to let her go so obviously, he was going to _let_ her. He swallowed hard. "No."

Clearly frustrated, Rukia reached over with her free hand and tried to loosen his grip and pry his fingers off her wrist. "Ichigo, please, it's for the better," she said through gritted teeth.

"Better?" Ichigo echoed, "how?" His grip loosened momentarily and Rukia takes this chance to pull away from his grasp.

"I won't be imposing," she answered as she rubbed her wrist gingerly to get some feeling back into it. "And I'll be out of your life so you can live freely without me getting in your way. You need your space."

He shook his head vigorously and then asked the dreaded question. "Will I ever see you again?" His heart plummeted into his stomach when she shakes her head and tells him it's unlikely. Instantly, he grabbed a hold of her hand and secured it in his iron grip. "You can't leave me, Rukia," he said firmly and then took a deep breath before confessing to her. "I love you, Rukia." Even though his face is burning, he forced himself to look her in those beautiful amethyst eyes and comes clean. "I don't think you're imposing and you're definitely not getting in my way."

Rukia stared at him silently for a few seconds and then stepped forward into his arms. "You fool," she whispered, "I love you, too." Ichigo sighed in relief and then boldly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his for a sense of closure. She left out a soft moan as he coaxed her mouth open and deepened the kiss while embracing her tightly.

Breathless, Ichigo pulled away and brushed Rukia's hair out of her face. "Does this mean you'll stay?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Rukia said sincerely with the saddest look in her eyes. Her gaze flickered over from the Soul Society gates to Ichigo, from her duty to her desires. "Ichigo, I promise that I'll come back to you," she assured him as she took his hands into her own. "I'll talk to my brother and my captain and when I'm finished with my service to the Gotei Thirteen, I'll come back and stay with you."

"It's a deal," Ichigo said quickly. "I'll wait for you. I don't care how long it takes, days, months, years. I _will_ wait for you." Rukia nodded quickly and kissed Ichigo passionately before reluctantly pulling away and letting go of his hands. She slowly trudged towards the gates and then disappeared behind the sliding doors. Ichigo stood there alone in the streets as the door closed firmly and then dissipated.

* * *

_It's been five years, six months, and eighteen days since I last saw Rukia Kuchiki. I'm a doctor now, just like my father. I'm twenty four and still waiting, but over the years, I think I'm starting to lose faith. Today is December 31st, the last day of the year. For the New Year, I've decided that I'm not going to wait anymore. I'm going to make this year a different one._

_8:34 PM_

Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki had finally given up. He was a neurosurgeon, successful, at the prime of his career and single. His father had pestered him about grandchildren daily and surprisingly, Ichigo and his father were on the same grounds. Ichigo wanted to settle down and he wasn't going to be young forever.

After Rukia left, he had no idea how he'd survive without her at his side. The first year was unbearable. He didn't eat and he didn't sleep very well. He was so sure that she'd arrive at any second. And then the first year passed. The second year was better for his health. His body was functioning properly, but his heart still ached for her company. By the third year, he had gotten used to his life without her. The fourth year went by so quick that he had forgotten about Rukia. When the fifth year came, Ichigo was sure that she wasn't going to come back, but he still held hope.

Tonight, there was going to be a New Year's party at the hospital. Maybe he'd kiss Haruhi, the nurse who's been showing interest in him at midnight or maybe he'd finally let go of that small shred of hope he held onto so desperately. Either way, Ichigo promised himself that this year would be different.

_11:59 PM_

"Three... Two... One... ZERO!" the crowd shouted and hooted as the clock struck twelve. Ichigo turned to Haruhi, smiled and found that he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. The nurse kissed him on the cheek and clinked champagne glasses with him before leaving and mingling with some other doctors. Silently, Ichigo groaned and mentally kicked himself for pining over a girl who he'd never see again. So instead of kissing the nurse, he made a New Year's wish that everything would be different.

_3:11 AM_

Abrupt commotion roused the doctor from his sleep. Ichigo had been napping in his office when a group of doctors and nurses rushed by, carrying a patient on a stretcher. Ichigo hurried out after them in the spotless white hallways and tried to catch a glimpse of the patient. A nurse was blocking his view, but it was safe to assume the patient was a young female. When prompted, the nurse explained the situation to him.

"We have a Jane Doe, Dr. Kurosaki," the nurse shouted over the commotion. "She was in a hit and run. Severe injuries including broken bones and blunt head trauma. We're getting her to an O.R. now."

Ichigo frowned seeing all that blood spill from the head wound. Another nurse was at Jane Doe's side, mopping up the blood from the girl's hair and the white stretcher that seemed to be turning redder every second. Ichigo inclined to get a look at the victim's face to determine age, saw it, and then stumbled from shock. He stood there, mouth open as the group rushed into an empty room to begin surgery, speechless and dazed.

Five years, six months, and nineteen days was how long Ichigo waited before he saw Rukia again.

* * *

Yawning from exhaustion, Ichigo sat on the visitor's chair in his patient's room. He had been so surprised to see Rukia, considering the circumstances. She was the last person who would get run over by a car. But he was glad she was alive and concerned for her well-being. Ichigo was so glad that Rukia survived through the surgery, especially since he was the one operating. He had been so distracted that he let one of the other doctors assist him.

Rukia looked so calm and relaxed in the white patient room. The white bandages bound tightly around her head contrasted with her dark hair and everything else in the sterile room. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and had an IV in her arm. There was a breathing tube on her pale face and various other machines around her. Ichigo's fingers strummed rhythmically on the night table as he watched the hands on the analog clock tick perpetually.

His heart skipped a beat as he reached out to her slowly and caressed her cheek and brushed back her hair. His heart pounded rapidly and he couldn't recall a time in the last five years when it had beat so fast. He wondered if he still had feelings for her, and if he did, were they as strong as they used to be? Or was she just a stranger to him now? He began having his doubts about his relationship and his loyalty to Rukia. He _did_ promise that he would wait for her no matter what it took or how long, but he was just a teenager out of high school when he said that. But Rukia did come back for him, didn't she?

As he thought so intently, he began to dread her waking up. What sort of effect would it have on his life? Rukia returning would change everything. He paused and thought about it again. He had made a wish at midnight for everything to change. Rukia's return did change everything. Perhaps it was for the better.

A soft moan dragged him abruptly out of his thoughts. Ichigo turned to her instantly and watched as she opened her eyes slowly and reached up to pluck the oxygen mask off her face. There was an odd look to her, something that Ichigo couldn't place. He shrugged it off, assuming it was because he hadn't seen her in a while. Rukia looked around uncertainly until finally resting her gaze on him and at the moment, Ichigo found himself drowning into those amethyst pools like he always have and a chill went down his spine as he felt like a teenager again.

"Rukia," he murmured, and reached over to caress her face. "You're finally awake. I can't believe you came back." There was no familiarity when his eyes probed hers. He was extremely confused, surprised and hurt when she pulled away from his touch. "Rukia?" he asked uncertainly.

Wincing as she tried to sit up, she scooted herself all the way to one side of the bed; the side farthest from Ichigo. There was a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. Finally finding her voice, she whispered, "Who are you?"

How many times was his heart going to keep plummeting into his stomach?

Ichigo stared at Rukia in shock as she claimed not to know who he was. "Rukia, it's me, Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." The name didn't seem to spark her memory since she just sat there with a confused look. Shoving his emotions aside, he looked at her not through the eyes of a lover, but a doctor. "I'm your doctor," he said, attempting to sound pleasant.

"Oh, Dr. Kurosaki," she murmured. "What happened?" she asked as she looked down at her bandaged arms and torso. Her legs were bandaged as well. "I can't remember anything," she confessed with a worried look.

_'Amnesia,'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at her. "You were hit by a car," he said, trying not to sound blatant. "Hit and run," he said. "You banged your head up pretty good so your memory must have gotten affected." Standing up, he looked away from her and called one of the nurses to check her vitals.

"Jane Doe have a name?" Haruhi asked as she looked through the door at Rukia. "Or do you know her, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo answered as he started to fill out an information sheet for references. "She's my..." he trailed off as he was unsure what word to plug into the sentence. She wasn't an ex and she was officially his girlfriend. "Nakama, she's my nakama," Ichigo said with a sullen sigh. "She has a case of amnesia," he finished and brushed past Haruhi into his office.

Ichigo sighed as he supported his head on his hand with an elbow on the desk. Well, things were certainly different now that Rukia didn't even remember him. He wondered how much she did remember though. What would Isshin say when he found out that his 'third daughter' came back? Ichigo recalled how fond of Rukia his father was and always believed she would be the one to give him grandchildren. For a while, Ichigo thought that too.

"Kurosaki-sama, she's asleep. She's got good vitals and looks healthy despite her injuries," Haruhi said cheerfully. "It's late, you know. You should get some sleep too. Big day ahead of you tomorrow, Mister Neurosurgeon!"

"I think I'll just crash here tonight," Ichigo said, thinking about some of the recovery beds at the end of the hall or some empty patient rooms. "It's Rukia. I'm worried about her," he explained.

"Oh?" Haruhi asked. "She sounds like she's very dear to you."

Ichigo chuckled, "something like that. But I haven't seen her in five years, six months and nineteen days, not that I'm counting or anything."

Haruhi smiled. "I wish you luck then. I hope she remembers you soon."

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a fake cheerfulness as he approached her in the morning. She was sitting up in bed with her hands on her lap. Her gaze was fully concentrated on the birds perched outside by her window.

Startled, she looked over to Ichigo with wide eyes. "Rukia?" she echoed, "That's my name?"

Ichigo involuntarily winced. Haruhi must have not said anything. "Your name is Rukia Kuchiki," he stated. If she didn't even remember her own name, would it mean that she didn't even remember anything about the Soul Society and her Shinigami powers? "I hope you're feeling much better."

"Much," she answered and turned away from him and continued watching the birds. "You know me, don't you?" she asked quietly.

It was Ichigo's turn to be startled. "What?" he stammered.

"Kurosaki-san, a doctor doesn't sit at his patient's bedside and wait until they wake up and they certainly do not greet them with a touch to the face." Ichigo was at his wit's end when he tried to come up with a white lie for her. "You know me. I heard you say that I finally came back. From where?"

"Your home," Ichigo answered, deciding that his assumption that she forgot everything was confirmed. He decided to keep his answered short and simple for the time being. "I haven't seen you since you went back so it was a bit of a shock to discover that you were my patient."

Ichigo quickly checked her vitals and inspected his work on her head before leaving. "Kurosaki-san?" she called out when he reached the door frame. He stopped and turned around. "I have a favor to ask of you," she started. "Please don't tell me everything that happened. I would like to remember everything on my own without the aid of anybody."

"Sure thing," Ichigo answered and forced a smile onto his face.

Much to Ichigo's surprise, it hurt more than he thought it would when he went to check on her in the morning. In the morning, all her features were accented by the sunlight and he saw that she looked much different than last time he had seen her. For starters, she wasn't a midget anymore. She had definitely grown a few inches and her hair was a little bit longer. She looked at least twenty now.

It hurt, seeing her like this, beautiful, but confused.

It hurt the way she looked at him with eyes of a stranger.

It hurt the way he couldn't tell her the truth.

But most of all, it hurt the way she called him 'Kurosaki-san,' like he was just a stranger to her and not a dear friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

It was hard settling Rukia back in to his everyday life. She had no contact information and no I.D. and she was kept a 'Jane Doe,' living in the hospital until somebody arrived to claim her. Much to her dismay, nobody had come to take her home and none of her memories returned, not even when Ichigo presented her with a stuffed Chappy rabbit on her birthday. The only thing that Chappy sparked was her love for rabbits; she dubbed it cute and kept it with her at all times.

Finally, Ichigo talked with the hospital chief and got permission to take her home with him. "I'm your best friend, Rukia, it'll be fine," as he checked her out. "You can wear some of my clothes for now and Tatsuki and Orihime will come and take you shopping tomorrow. You probably don't remember them, but they're your friends, too," he said animatedly.

Rukia nodded and headed into the restroom to change out of her hospital gown into the clothes that Ichigo brought for her. She had to stifle a gasp when she dropped the gown and she could see a tattoo on her lower back. Way lower back. Her eyes widened as she tried to get a better look at it and then realized it was a strawberry permanently marked on her back. "The hell?" she mumbled as she instantly thought of her Ichigo.

The clothes were obviously big on her. The khaki shorts were practically like pants. As she buttoned up the white shirt, she stared at the grey jacket with a frown. It looked so familiar but she couldn't place it. She lifted it up and examined the crest on it and was surprised to see that the jacket was a part of a high school uniform. What she didn't know was that Ichigo purposefully gave her the jacket at an attempt to make her remember something and his plan worked.

"High school," she murmured as she slid the jacket on. A vague memory of the class came billowing into her mind along with faces that lacked names. Ichigo was among the crowd. "You and I went to high school together," Rukia said as she came out of the restroom.

Ichigo nodded, quite pleased that his little experiment worked. "You remembered," he answered softly. She nodded uneasily and took his hand as he led her out into the parking lot to his car.

She quietly fastened her seatbelt as Ichigo finished talking to one of the nurses and getting Rukia's medication. He shoved his keys into the ignition and drove off after announcing that he was taking the day off to help Rukia settle in. Rukia stared out the window as Ichigo pulled up into the driveway of a two-story house. The house was white with a black roof and a red door.

"This way," Ichigo said as she took her hand and led her onto the hardwood floors of the house. "Your room is here," he said, "My room is just across the hall so holler if you need me."

"Thanks, Kurosaki-san," she said as she walked in slowly and sat down on the bed.

The following day, Ichigo headed off to work and Tatsuki and Orihime came and took Rukia out. Rukia recognized them from her high school flashback and tried to be happy despite the awkward situation. Orihime told stories of their high school days, and was careful to leave out the Soul Society. They hung out, went shopping, and even managed to squeeze in a movie before Rukia was sent back home.

"You sure bought a lot," Ichigo said as he helped her carry her shopping bags into the house.

"Not really," Rukia answered as she tugged one of the bags from his hand. "This is for you, Kurosaki-san: she said as she held out a teddy bear to him. "I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me!"

Ichigo smiled and looked down at the beat. It was fuzzy and brown and held a heart in its paws. The bear was obviously one of those Valentine presents and he guessed that it was Tatsuki who suggested that she buy it. In conclusion of the shopping day, Ichigo was quite glad to see her wearing her usual dresses, showing that her sense of fashion hadn't changed the least bit.

Then the nightmares started.

Ichigo had woken up at three in the morning to loud shrieking. He hurried to Rukia's room and found her sobbing, screaming and thrashing around. Gently, Ichigo roused her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him with tearful eyes. Consolingly, he rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered incoherent nothings as Rukia clung to Ichigo tightly.

In cold sweat, Rukia whispered, "I killed you." Ichigo frowned, completely confused and wondered if she might have mistaken him for Kaien. "I killed you," she repeated. "I stabbed you with a sword. You were a monster."

"No, that wasn't me," Ichigo said calmly after realizing she was seeing Kaien. "It was Shiba Kaien. You saved him, Rukia. He wasn't himself at his last moments and he left his heart with you," he said to comfort her. For the rest of the night, Ichigo slept with Rukia in his arms around her protectively.

Unfortunately, the nightmares were consistently tormenting Rukia. She was too scared to sleep because she hated the sight of Kaien impaled on her sword. It was so horrific that she didn't even think of questioning why she had a sword or why Kaien was a monster. Every night, Ichigo would be woken up at the wee hours of the day by Rukia's screams. When he noticed how his presence calmed her nerves, he moved Rukia into his room to sleep and solved the nightmare problem. She slept well with a sense of security when Ichigo's arms were around her. (Also, the sleeping pills might have been some help).

Ichigo's life fell back into routine, even with Rukia living with him. It was almost like she had never left. However, he got careless and she almost got killed. Ichigo cursed himself for being so stupid and not realizing it sooner. Living in Karakura with the spiritual powers of a Shinigami was bound to attract hollows eventually. Ichigo was just surprised it wasn't sooner.

He had to perform a surgery that day and Rukia insisted that she would be fine home alone. Shortly before he returned, she decided to go to the store and buy some instant noodles. She left a note on the kitchen counter. He dropped his keys next to the note, read it quickly, and decided he would walk over to the store and meet her on the way.

On the way, something's spiritual pressure spiked and he realized it was a hollow's. Ichigo took off into a sprint and arrived at the park where Rukia was cornered by a hollow. Her face was white and she was shaking, eyes were wide and mouth agape. "Kurosaki-san!" she shrieked as she looked over to him. "Run, Kurosaki-san! There's a monster here!"

Ichigo panicked, quickly trying to think of what to do. If he had gone into his soul form, not only would he scare Rukia even more, but his movements would be clumsy. Ichigo hadn't been in his soul form for years now. He had quit being a Shinigami two years after Rukia didn't come back. Three years without using Zangetsu would make him a bit rusty, but he was stilling willing to risk it. He would risk anything to save Rukia.

Ichigo reached for his belt where he kept his badge. Even though he did quit, he always kept it on him in case a hollow decided to attack him one day. He forced his soul out of his body and then grasping Zangetsu, he sliced through the hollow and then turned to Rukia as she let out another shriek.

"Stay away," she warned warily, keeping distance between him and herself. "Who, no, _what_ are you?" she demanded, trying to keep her calm.

"Rukia, it's just me," Ichigo said steadily, approaching her slowly. "Relax, I won't hurt you. I could _never_ hurt you." He sheathed Zangetsu and showed her his empty hands to prove he was harmless.

"Like hell you aren't!" she shouted and eyed the sword on his back. "What the hell was that monster and why the hell do you have a sword?"

"You have one, too," Ichigo said. "Her name is Sode no Shirayuki. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't!" she said, shaking her head vigorously. When she wasn't plagued by nightmares of Kaien, she had dreams with a voice calling to her. The voice had said its name was Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia had to wonder who Sode no Shirayuki was and how Ichigo knew about her. She told nobody about the mysterious voice.

"I'm a Shinigami, Rukia. You're one, too. You gave me the Shinigami powers to save my family," Ichigo said, hoping it would spark something.

"That's impossible," she answered, stepping back. "This is all impossible."

Growling in frustration, Ichigo grabbed his badge and thrust it right at Rukia's heart. She shrieked and he had expected to see her soul in Shinigami garments, but what emerged was her soul dressed up exactly like her 'gigai' with a chain connecting her to her body.

"What have you done?" she screamed as she looked at her body. She numbly pulled at the chain that connected herself to her body. "I must be dreaming."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "You're human, Rukia! How did this happen?"

"Kurosaki-san, what is going on?" she asked, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Why wouldn't I be human? Is this just a dream? Please say it is and wake me up already!"

"I don't know..." Ichigo said, trying to figure out how Rukia was human and not a Shinigami. "I'm sorry, Rukia," he said. "I'll get you back in your body and I'll explain everything. I'm not crazy and you're not either."

After he got Rukia back into her 'gigai,' he considered getting a memory modifier from Kisuke to blank everything. Instead, he calmly explained the situation. "So there's life after death? And these Shinigami help people?" Rukia repeated, just to get all her facts straight. Ichigo nodded, just giving her the basic facts. He left out Kaien, Aizen, and his fight against the Soul Society to save her from execution. "And I have a brother?" she asked. "Why hasn't he come get me yet?"

"He's busy," Ichigo said. "I don't even think he knows where you are. Byakuya is always flooded with paperwork and it's rare for him to leave the Soul Society."

"Still referring to me by my first name?"

Ichigo turned around instantly and felt Rukia grab his arm suddenly. "Byakuya," he said as he swallowed hard and held onto Rukia. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya looked at the couple coldly and then his glance rested on Rukia. "I came here to take Rukia back home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo made Bleach!**

* * *

Blades collided together with a metallic crash as Kuchiki Byakuya moved at great speed and Kurosaki Ichigo attempted to keep up. He was rusty; his speed wasn't nearly as good as it used to be. His spiritual pressure was weak and he could barely withstand Byakuya's seemingly stronger energy.

"You've worsened, Kurosaki," Byakuya commented coolly as he easily deflected slash to his shoulder. The captain quickly retaliated and succeeded in slicing Ichigo from shoulder to wrist. "You're weak," he said bluntly.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo clutched his arm and glared at him through eyes that burned with an ambitious fire. "I'm not letting you take Rukia away. I won't let you take her away again!" If he let the noble leave with Rukia, it would be the fourth time it happened. It would be the fourth time his heart would break. First was arresting her. Second was taking her back after Inoue's disappearance. Third was ordering her back home and to never return. Fourth would be now if he succeeded. "Where have you been all this time? Where has everybody been all this time?" he demanded.

"Rukia ran away from the Soul Society," Byakuya stated. "She's been untraceable since then. It's time to bring her home."

"Like hell you will! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted.

All Byakuya had to do with flash step to the side and let Ichigo's beam fly past him. He lowered his sword for a moment, finally realizing something crucial. "Kurosaki, you're spiritual pressure is weak, much weaker than the last time we clashed." His gaze fell upon the black wristband on his left arm. "Are you suppressing your spiritual pressure?" he inquired.

Rukia saw a grin tug at Ichigo's lips. It was one of those sly grins. As he reached down to pull it off, Rukia threw her arms around him, screaming, "STOP!" Both men lowered their swords and stared at the raven haired girl they were fighting over. "I don't want to go," she declared and hugged Ichigo's waist.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Rukia, come home. We have the best doctors there that can fix you."

"There's nothing wrong with me," she protested. "And I already have the best doctor."

"Fix her?" Ichigo inquired. "Byakuya, why is she-?"

The captain shot him an icy glare and cut him off. "If Rukia insists on staying here, then I will leave her here. Despite the situation, Rukia, it is best for your well-being if you come home with me."

Shaking her head, Ichigo could feel her grasp tighten on him. "I think it is best for me to stay here, Brother."

"Byakuya," Ichigo attempted once again. "Why is Rukia-?"

"Enough!" Byakuya snapped. "I will come back again for Rukia when she fully recovers."

"Define 'fully recovered'," Ichigo said.

The noble only gave him an icy look that told him to cease the questioning and then disappeared with a flash step.

"Well then," Ichigo said, changing the mood of the current situation, "That was certainly interesting, wasn't it?"

"So that's my brother," Rukia mumbled. Her mind still hadn't processed how tight she clung onto Ichigo. Finally realizing it, she blushed and let him go reluctantly. She then tentatively looked up at him and said, "Thanks for not letting him take me away."

Ichigo returned to his body and led Rukia back home. "So you're okay with the whole Shinigami and hollows thing?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

* * *

"Kurosaki-san? What are you doing?" Rukia asked as she sat down on his bed and watched Ichigo hastily shove his belongings into a worn out suitcase. She eyed the black wristband on Ichigo's arm that Byakuya had pointed out and now that she thought about it, she's never seen Ichigo without it.

"Packing," he answered as he rummaged through drawers. "It's a family thing I have to attend every year." He looked up from the suitcase at her and then his eyes widened. "Why aren't you packing?"

"You didn't tell me to," Rukia answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "Am I supposed to be?"

"Yes! The chief would kill me if I left you unattended at my house and that bastard of a brother you have might attempt to take you home if I left you with Inoue!" Ichigo exclaimed. With great strength, he miraculously zipped his suitcase without it bursting. "Come on, come on!" he rushed and pushed her into her room with an extra suitcase he had in the back of his closet.

"If you had told me earlier, this wouldn't be a problem," Rukia said, a bit on the annoyed side as she grabbed a bundle of clothes and dumped it into the suitcase. "What's the hurry?"

"I didn't pay attention to the date. We need to leave today!" he answered. "We can't arrive tomorrow. My father will never let me hear the end of it!"

"What's so important?" Rukia asked as she sat down on her bed. Ichigo had finally gotten fed up with how slow she was packing and took over the job entirely.

He stopped for a moment when she asked and looked down. "It's the anniversary of my mother's death."

Rukia bit her lip and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's nothing," he said and grabbed her suitcase. "Come on, we need to leave now!"

Upon arriving at the hotel Ichigo and his family agreed on, his father came barreling out of the elevator and attempted to tackle Ichigo. Clearly unamused, the younger Kurosaki simply stepped off to the side and let Isshin fly past him. "Oh, Ichigo! How could you pass up a hug from your only father? After all those months we haven't seen each other! I haven't seen you since Christmas!" he said over dramatically. Ichigo's depressing mood strongly contrasted with his father's psychotically perky mood and it just made Rukia giggle. Isshin stopped being such a drama queen and looked over at her with a blank stare. The blank look eventually faltered and tears came down his eyes as he recognized her and exclaimed, "OH MY DARLING THIRD DAUGHTER!"

Taken back, Rukia stared at the man in confusion. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

"My third daughter has returned!" Isshin said happily as he dove into the elevator to tell Karin and Yuzu the good news.

"He's been calling you that since he met you," Ichigo explained quickly. "He was convinced that I would marry you and make you his daughter-in-law."

"Oh!" Rukia said as her face flushed when she realized the meaning. A thought dawned on her as she processed the words. _'Was Kurosaki-san and I a couple?'_ She stared at him and made the mistake of looking at his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Dubbing the thought silly, she tore her gaze away from him and waited for a bellhop to take their suitcases.

"Ichi-nii!" the voices of two girls echoed in the hotel lobby. Yuzu and Karin bounded out of the elevator and hugged their brother.

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed as she recognized her right away. "You're back! We all missed you!" The sweet Kurosaki girl let go of her brother to hug Rukia. Karin followed suit and let go of Ichigo as well to hug Rukia.

"I bet Goatman is happy to have his third daughter back," Karin said with a cheeky grin. And Karin was right.

The following day, the Kurosakis and Rukia made the long trek up the mountain to visit Masaki's grave. "Are you sure it's alright for me to tag along?" Rukia asked nervously to Ichigo.

"It's no problem. You're already like family and my dad calls you his third daughter," Ichigo replied and then looked up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Rain?" Rukia asked and looked up into the clear blue sky with not even a single cloud in sight.

Ichigo didn't reply and assisted her up the last few steps before going and looking for his mother's grave. Yuzu still cried whenever she came to visit her mom. Karin held in her emotions and consoled Yuzu. Isshin smoked a cigarette and Ichigo apologized to his mother.

After a while, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia headed down the mountain. Ichigo and Isshin trailed behind, keeping distance from the girls, though. "You still wearing that ridiculous wristband?" Isshin asked his son.

In response, Ichigo pulled up his sleeve to show his father the coal black strap he wore. "Rukia got attacked by a hollow a few months ago," Ichigo stated. "Byakuya came by and tried to take her back home."

"And you didn't let her go?" Isshin asked gruffly. It started to drizzle.

Ichigo paused, carefully selecting his words before answering. "I couldn't let her go. She's human, Dad. Not a Shinigami, but a human with the chain and everything." Then he looked up to the sky and let the rain gently splatter against his face.

Isshin blew some smoke from the cigarette and looked at Ichigo surprised. "Human?" he repeated. "That's odd. Did Kuchiki say anything about her condition?"

"He wouldn't answer," Ichigo replied. "He said he'd come back for Rukia when she fully recovered."

"What are you going to do if Rukia-chan's memories never come back?" Isshin asked absentmindedly.

"Ridiculous; her memories will come back," Ichigo snapped.

"Really? What has she already remembered?" Isshin asked. "She's been with you for half a year now."

Ichigo froze. His father was correct; Rukia hadn't remembered much since her accident and half a year had already passed! Ichigo was at a loss for words and then unconsciously traced over the wristband.

"What good is it to suppress your spiritual pressure?" Isshin asked as he looked at Ichigo and changed the subject. "It makes your zanpakuto mad and it draws a limit to your abilities."

"I quit being a Shinigami," Ichigo answered like it was some kind of excuse.

"Yet you still carry the substitute badge around?"

"It's for emergencies."

"Whatever you say, dear son of mine."

The two reached the bottom of the hill and the family parted in their separate ways. "Well, my beloved third daughter, I hope you regain your memories soon," Isshin said as he laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "And be sure to keep that insolent son of mine in check."

* * *

"Packing again?" Rukia asked a month later. She sat down on Ichigo's bed and watched him actually take his time while he packed. "Where are you going now?"

"Vacation," Ichigo answered with a smile. "Get your stuff together; I'm taking you to the lake."

"The lake?" she repeated with a sparkle in her eyes. She smiled and got off the bed and began to gather her stuff together. "So it'll just be you and me?" she asked, hoping her nervousness wasn't in her voice.

"Basically, yes. My family has a cottage up on the lake. We'll stay there for the weekend," Ichigo answered.

"Why the sudden vacation?" Rukia asked curiously. "Kurosaki-san, is this another family reunion? Or another important date."

"Something like that," Ichigo answered solemnly.

"What's the event?" Rukia inquired with a frown.

"Ah, nothing important," Ichigo said. "I get my bonus check. I usually go on vacation after getting my bonus check."

"With family?" Rukia asked.

"Nope, usually just by myself. It's nice to be on the lake for a weekend. We can go swimming and go on this little rowboat Dad has tied up there," Ichigo rambled. Smiling, he winked at her and let her go packing.

Blushing furiously, Rukia carefully picked out her clothes for the weekend. _'I can't believe Kurosaki-san's taking _me_ out on vacation!'_ she thought and threw her clothes into the suitcase. For some odd reason, Rukia became nervous about spending time with Ichigo despite the fact that she already _lived_ with him and even _shared_ a bed with him.

The little cottage Ichigo talked about was about a three hour drive away. The couple entertained themselves by playing concentration games and listening to the radio. They arrived in the evening, around dinner time, and Ichigo and Rukia ate onigiri on the cottage porch under the stars.

"Sorry if the food is lousy; I'm not the greatest cook," Ichigo admitted sheepishly as he nibbled on his rice ball.

"No, it's perfect," Rukia said with a smile. She looked across the distance to the setting sun and to the boat on the deck. "Is that your dad's boat?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered. "He used to take Mom out on it all the time," he said nostalgically. "We can go in the morning if you want."

"I'd like that," Rukia replied.

Taking her hand, Ichigo led her into the cottage and gave her a quick tour around the place. The place was neat and clean. There were two bedrooms in the cottage and each had two beds per room, a living room and a kitchen merged with a dining room. Overall, the cottage was small and quaint. "So you can have your own room or you can crash with me," Ichigo said, gesturing to the two doors. Not wanting to be so dependent on Ichigo, Rukia chose to sleep by herself. "Good night," Ichigo murmured as he closed the door behind her and Rukia fell back against her bed. It felt so nice to be on a bed after hours in a car. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time.

"_Rukia Kuchiki,_" a soft voice called out to her in her sleep. She was dreaming. She was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by ice and snow. She stood in the middle of a frozen lake. Though the dream was eerie, Rukia preferred these over the ones where she was in the woods with a dead man in her arms. "_Rukia Kuchiki!_" the voice called out again. It was soft, female, and almost seemed ominous.

"Who's there?" Rukia called out, confused.

"_Why don't you remember, Rukia Kuchiki?_" the voice asked hauntingly as a flurry of snowflakes blew past Rukia. It whirled around before revealing a woman in a white kimono. Her hair was pinned up and there was an icicle in her silver hair serving as a kanzashi. "_Have you forgotten my name?_"

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia said clearly. The woman remained silent, twirling around in the snow and then finally looked at Rukia with a piercing gaze. The moment their eyes met, the ice beneath Rukia's feet shattered and she plunged into the icy waters.

"Oi, wake up," Ichigo said, pulling her from her dreams. Rukia stared at him with wide eyes and looked at the clock. "Come on, the day's gorgeous. We'll go out onto the lake and maybe go hiking later. Get dressed and I'll meet you outside."

Stretching, Rukia watched him disappear out of her room before climbing out of bed and glancing out the window. She had an amazing view of the blue lake from her window and it sparkled like a giant jewel as the sun's rays reflected off of it. She dressed herself into a white blouse and jeans before following Ichigo outside to eat more onigiri for breakfast. "Is that all you brought to eat?" Rukia asked teasingly as she gratefully accepted the food.

"Nope, it's just the fastest thing to make," Ichigo answered with a pride in his tone. Rukia giggled and followed him down the dirt path to the dock where the small rowboat was tied. Ichigo helped her in and then sat down on the opposite side of her and then untied the rope. With strong arms, he grasped the oars and navigated the boat to the middle.

"Stop it!" Rukia gasped, grabbing onto the side of the boat as Ichigo rocked it with a sly smile. "I don't want to get wet!" she exclaimed. Teasingly, he dipped his hand into the clear water and sprayed her in the face making her gasp and sputter. She retaliated by scooping up water with her hands and splashing him. Laughing, they both splashed each other, not realizing how much the boat was rocking before it finally tipped when Ichigo stupidly decided to stand up.

"_Rukia Kuchiki,_" Shirayuki's voice echoed as the familiar feeling of sinking overwhelmed Rukia. The water was icy cold as she sunk below the surface. "_Rukia, you have to remember._"

"Remember what?" she asked sardonically.

"_You must remember!_" Shirayuki sounded rushed and hurried as she pleaded for Rukia to remember. In the murky waters, a fire emerged and then Rukia saw herself suspended in the air with a bird of fire hovering in front of her. Ichigo was in front of her, his large sword withstanding against the firebird's power. The bird reared back and lunged forward. Rukia shrieked for Ichigo's safety but then she felt pain in her chest. Looking down, there was a grotesque hand inside of her and a man with an evil look in his eyes holding her up by the red collar on her neck. He then told the snake eyed man to dispose of her. With a disturbing grin, the snake eyed man's sword plunged into her and she squeezed her eyes shut. There was no pain and when she opened them, she saw Ichigo again in the middle of the street with a sword in his chest. Her bloody hands were holding it.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out, horrified and watched her sit up and cough up water.

"Ichigo!" she gasped and instantly pushed him down and straddled him. She noticed that they were back in the boat and assumed that Ichigo must have pulled her back in. Instantly, her fingers grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it up.

"Rukia?" Ichigo gasped, so shocked that she was pulling up his shirt instead of realizing she was calling him by his first name instead of surname. "What are you doing?" he questioned after she had gotten it off him.

Her fingers traced over the two scars on his chest and let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't kill you," she whispered as she touched the scars. "I didn't give these to you." Looking up into his eyes, she whispered softly, "you saved my life."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he whispered back, "You remembered."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach!**

* * *

Absentmindedly, Rukia trailed her fingertips through the surface of the clear lake water, enjoying the cool, numb feeling. Ichigo was lying on his back in the little rowboat, letting the sun's warm rays dry his clothing. Rukia, still wet, just wanted to lean over boat's edge to look in the water. Her white blouse stuck to her alabaster skin, outlining her delicate frame, lacy bra and... strawberry tattoo? Ichigo inclined his head with a frown as he tried to get a better look at that. There was no way that Rukia Kuchiki would brandish a strawberry tattoo on her lower back, with memories or not.

"Nice, er, tattoo," Ichigo commented as he sat up.

"Hm?" she answered blankly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"When'd you get this? After we defeated Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"We defeated Aizen...?" she echoed with wide eyes and then tried to catch a glimpse of the tattoo. "Ichigo, I don't remember everything," she confessed.

"Oh," he said, clearly disappointed.

"I don't remember what happened after you saved me my execution," she stated. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Ichigo said while stretching. '_Well, I still don't know why she never came back or why she's human again._"

She could easily read his thoughts from his face. "You're disappointed, Ichigo," she said with a huff. "You don't think that I want to remember, too? I want to remember just as much as you do!"

"Rukia, I didn't mean it like that," Ichigo said calmly, knowing that her temper would be back and if he wasn't careful, she'd drown him in the boat. She raised an eyebrow in response which caused him to sputter random excuses. "I was just really hoping you'd remember everything and um, explain why you were human and... and... maybe tell me why you never came back!"

"Came back?" she echoed. "Ichigo, I stayed in the Soul Society because it was my home and I belong there! I was weak and had no spirit energy!"

"You came back and fought Bounts with me. You fought Arrancar and Espada and helped me defeat Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru!" he said desperately. "Your home is with me."

Rukia stared at him silently and looked away back to the water's surface. "Ichigo," she whispered softly as she slowly turned her head to look him in the eyes. Amethysts brimming with tears met the pained brown that lost its warmth and kindness. "Do you love me?" she asked in a voice barely a whisper.

His eyes widened in surprise. The question clearly caught him off-guard. He opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a shocked squeak. Rukia frowned and repeated her question again, more slowly. "Rukia... I..." he stammered. He debated with himself on whether he should tell her or not. It wouldn't be right, though. He'd be taking advantage of her like that. As her doctor, he had to keep a professional relationship with her. "I love you, Rukia." He mentally scolded himself for letting himself blurt out the truth like that.

Rukia stared at him silently. She hadn't been expecting that answer for him. She always thought he'd love Inoue, but she wasn't so sure after seeing him take on the whole Soul Society just for her. And he looked so pained when she decided to stay in the Soul Society instead of go with him back to Karakura. Even now, he looked hurt just because she couldn't remember everything. "Me too," she finally said. "I love you, too." Ichigo then responded by gently brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

_"You still don't remember, Kuchiki Rukia," _Shirayuki whispered in her dreams. _"I need you to remember!" _she pleaded desperately.

"Remember what?" Rukia asked. "Why can't you just tell me, Shirayuki? I'm human and I've lost all my Shinigami powers! I don't know how it happened!"

_"Byakuya knows," _Shirayuki said softly. _"But he'll just take you back and turn you into a Shinigami again."_

"Isn't that what we want?" Rukia questioned.

_"I want what _you_ want, Rukia,"_ she answered.

"And what do I want?"

_"_Who_ do you want," _Shirayuki corrected with a small knowing smirk and then she disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

Rukia awoke to Ichigo shifting positions in his sleep. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her close to him. She sighed softly and strained her eyes to see the digital clock which currently stated that it was a few hours past midnight. She untangled herself from his arms and reached for Ichigo's shirt to wear temporarily. Silently, she crept out of his room and sat on the window ledge and looked out to the lake.

"Why can't I remember Shirayuki?" Rukia whispered. "Why am I human? Did I keep Urahara's gigai?" She looked at the room where Ichigo was sleeping soundly and wondered why he was suppressing his spiritual pressure. "Please, Shirayuki, what happened?"

"What are you doing up so early?" Ichigo murmured as he stood at his doorway with nothing but his boxers hanging low.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Ichigo silenced her just by lifting his hand and walking towards her. "You don't have to apologize," he said softly and sat down on the floor by the window ledge. "I was just wondering why you're up at this ungodly hour."

"I couldn't get back to sleep," Rukia answered as she got off the window ledge and settled herself on his lap. She buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I can't sleep, Ichigo. Shirayuki's always there taunting me and urging me to remember and I can't! And when I don't dream of her, I dream of Kaien-dono dying in my arms. I just want to sleep, Ichigo, no dreams, just sleep."

Ichigo brought his arms around her tentatively and kissed her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. She still smelt exactly the way she did five years ago, sweet like flowers. "If I knew how to fulfill that wish, I would have done so a long time ago," Ichigo said. Rukia slowly pulled herself off his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes before leaning forward to feel the warmth of his mouth against hers. His tongue ran across her bottom lip before gently nipping at it for entrance which she granted immediately. Her fingers ran through his hair and she pressed herself closer to him. "Rukia," he moaned huskily as he embraced her tightly like she would disappear if he had let go. It was only a matter of time, he thought, before Rukia would be forced to return to the Soul Society forever.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered, breaking the kiss. "What was the occasion?" He looked at her confused and she continued on, "Before we left, I asked if there was an occasion for coming here and you told me there was. Tell me."

He instantly averted his gaze, unsure if he would tell her. "Exactly six years ago, today, you left me," he said hesitantly. "Left me for good."

"What happened?" Rukia asked, leaning against him. "What happened to you? Why have you suppressed Zangetsu?"

"I was mad at the Soul Society for taking you away so I quit being a Shinigami. I didn't use my powers until I rescued you from that hollow," he explained solemnly. "Hat-and-Clogs was the one to give me the suppressant."

"You're an idiot," Rukia murmured.

He sighed in response. "I know."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked as Ichigo pulled over on the side of a street. She looked at the house they were parked in front of and frowned.

"Just dropping off medication, don't worry," Ichigo replied as he got out of the car. "Just wait for me here. I won't take too long."

Rukia nodded and attempted to work the radio while he was out. Ichigo did take too long which annoyed Rukia greatly and she crossed her arms and pouted while waiting for him. It was a bad idea to leave Rukia alone in a car. When she was done playing with the radio, she went to the iPod and attempted one of the games on the foreign contraption that worked oddly and then to poking the mirrors. She frowned as in one mirror; she noticed a big splotch of red on the concrete. "Paint?" she asked herself as she unlocked the car and climbed out, looking around for the 'paint' stain.

She found it a few feet away from his car and looked around the neighborhood before crouching down to gently run her fingers over it. It wasn't paint, but blood. _Her_ blood. In a flash of memories, she remembered that she was crossing the street when a drunk driver stupidly hit her. Her head smashed into the concrete, causing blood to pool from the wound and the car sped off. A child in a house nearby had witnessed the whole thing and alerted the parents who immediately called for an ambulance. Rukia felt sick in the stomach at the sight of her blood staining the pavement. She stumbled back and closed her eyes as she could remember the headlights flashing.

"Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing her and pulling her to his chest before another car could run her over. "What are you doing in the middle of the street?"

Dazed, she only held onto his arms and leaned back, closing her eyes. "Shirayuki," she mumbled as her legs gave out and Ichigo supported her against him. "I can't remember. Make me remember..." Ichigo frowned as she fainted and lifted her up bridal style to get her back into the car.

* * *

It was cold. It was freezing cold and Rukia was surrounded by a hazy mist. "Shirayuki?" she called out as she tried to navigate her way through the mist. She stumbled after stepping a slick patch of ice. "Shirayuki!"

_"Make you remember? How on earth could I do that?"_ Shirayuki asked. Rukia tried to locate her zanpakuto's position but couldn't. All the fog that shrouded her was opaque. She could hardly even see her hand in front of her face. _"Why should I even help you remember when you gave me up so easily?" _

Rukia turned, moving into the direction that Shirayuki's voice was coming from. "Make me remember so I can get you back!"

_"Who says I want to come back?" _Shirayuki nearly shrieked. "_I was stuck in the rain for five years! You bottled up those emotions of yours and rebelled in the slightest of ways like getting that ridiculous tattoo as a memento of that boy!"_

"Why do you still exist even if I'm not a Shinigami anymore?" Rukia questioned.

_"Because I am you," _Shirayuki snapped. "_I know your thoughts and feelings. I know how you hate your brother for keeping you trapped like a wretched prisoner in the Kuchiki manor. I know how you hate Inoue for being human and faithfully loving that boy. And I know how your heart aches just to be in his presence!" _Shirayuki screams it all at the top of her lungs causing Rukia to flinch.

"Make me remember!" Rukia demanded once more. "Make me remember so I know what you're feeling."

"_You want to know what I am feeling?"_ Shirayuki scoffed.

"Yes," Rukia shouted and made a lunge at Shirayuki. She reached into the fog, but Shirayuki was not there. She lost traction on the ice and slid. Her head slammed against the ice, cracking it. Rukia moaned in pain as there was the familiar feeling of being hit by a car. The ice beneath her crackled and she fell into the water once more. She was sinking and gasping now as she fought to the surface.

As her head poked out of the icy waters, she saw Shirayuki on the ice, eerily beautiful with arms crossed. Snowflakes decorated her silver tresses. "_Dive, Rukia,"_ Shirayuki ordered. _"Don't fight it. Dive now."_ Rukia stopped struggling and let the sinking feeling cover her entirely and then she dove.

* * *

"Rukia?" Ichigo gasped when he realized she wasn't in bed anymore. "Where did you go?" She woke up and got out of bed when he wasn't there. "Rukia?" Ichigo then glanced at the open window and the curtains billowing in the air. He dashed for it and peered out, and saw Rukia outside on the porch.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing? You just fainted, you should be in bed!" Ichigo snapped, grabbing her arm.

Rukia immediately jerked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him hotly before jumping off the porch and onto his lawn. "You never came for me!" she shouted.

"Rukia! Stop this nonsense!" Ichigo snapped, looking up into the grey sky and realized that it would be raining soon. "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you come get me?" she asked again as tears brimmed her violet eyes. "You never wrote back. You never even tried to contact me!"

Ichigo finally realized what she was talking about. She was referring to the five years they were apart. "You never wrote to me in the first place!"

"Liar," she sobbed. "I wrote to you. I sent Hell butterflies to you with messages of how much I missed you. I asked you to come visit and you never came! And Ukitake-taichou told me you quit being a Shinigami!"

"Rukia, I never received any notes from you. I waited five years for you to come back and I endured five years wondering what you were doing in the Soul Society. I wondered if you were even alive or killed by a hollow!" Ichigo roared and made another grab at her arm.

Rukia kicked him in the shin and stormed off to his driveway. Lightning lit the sky and began to pour down on them. Rain mixed with her tears as she sobbed harder. "My brother wouldn't let me leave the Soul Society to be with you unless we were getting married. I wrote to you and asked you to come. You never came and you never wrote back because you were afraid of commitment!"

"Rukia," Ichigo started, "I never got anything from you."

"I stabbed myself," she said to him, calming down just a little bit. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "I did it in front of Nii-sama. I broke them, my saketsu chain and hakusui soul sleep," she confessed. "I... I broke them so I could be with you as a human." She looked down at her hands. "This gigai... it's the same that Urahara had given me, Ichigo, the untraceable one. I'm human and I can't go back to being a Shinigami anymore. Not unless I die again."

"Rukia, do you realize what you've done?" Ichigo asked in horror as she stepped towards the drenched and weeping girl. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I love you!" she shouted at him, struggling to get out of his arms. He held her tightly, not letting go, even as she stomped on his foot. Taking slow deep breaths, she relaxed in his arms. "I love you, Ichigo. I love you so much I let Matsumoto put a damn tattoo of a strawberry on me."

Ichigo sighed and stroked her hair gently. "I love you so much that I actually began to agree with everything my father said." He kissed her hair and then turned her so she was facing him and then kissed her lips. "Let's get out of the rain."

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are to come home," Byakuya said. It was December, the end of the year and Byakuya had come back to fetch her. "Captain Kurotsuchi can return your powers and you can resume your position in the Gotei Thirteen."

"I don't want to, Nii-sama," Rukia said boldly. "Not after what you did." Ichigo and Byakuya frowned at her words. "I know it was you who intercepted all my attempts to contact Ichigo. I know you did it."

Byakuya stood silently, trying to gather his words and give a reasonable and relevant explanation. "Rukia, you're a noble. He's just a boy who meddles in so many affairs."

"I'm only noble through adoption. It should make no difference. There are no nobles who you could even marry me off to," she said softly. "I've decided to stay here with Ichigo and grow old with him and even die with him. I love him. What you did, Byakuya, was what was best for the Kuchiki line and not best for me and for that, your actions are unacceptable."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the way Rukia was speaking to her brother. He never thought that she could say such things so boldly to him. She didn't even stutter. "Rukia, are you sure you want stay here with me?"

"I'm sure," she answered, looking him in the eyes. Looking back to her brother, she offered him an optimistic smile. "I guess the next time we'll meet is when I die in this world. Please give my regards to Renji and Captain Ukitake."

"You're crazy," Ichigo said after Byakuya was long gone. "I can't believe you would die again just for me. And you're giving up nobility and home..."

"My home is with you," Rukia answered and kissed his lips. "I love you and I just couldn't stand being far away from you any longer."

"Good," Ichigo answered and kissed her back fervently with passion. "Cause I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And that's the end of Oblivion.  
Ending a little abrupt, eh, whatever. I suck at writing decent, fluffy endings, so this will have to do.  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
